


A Night We Will Always Remember

by Mostlysad



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Cuddling, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, F/M, Gay Richie Tozier, Guilt, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Minor Violence, Mutual Pining, Non-Graphic Violence, Prom, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier, Teenage Losers Club (IT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mostlysad/pseuds/Mostlysad
Summary: Eddie and Richie aren't exclusive yet, Prom is coming up and Eddie wants to change that ;)Prom AU!
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	A Night We Will Always Remember

Prom, flashing lights, loud music, spiked drinks and a last goodbye to their childhood.

Eddie was sat on Richie's bed reading a comic while Richie played his Nintendo on the floor. "Hey Rich?" Eddie said breaking the silence. Richie hummed in Response still beating the buttons on his controller. Eddie sighed and rolled his eyes. He got off the bed and made his way over to Richie, he sat behind him, pulling Richie's back in to his chest. He then placed a soft kiss onto Richie's exposed neck. Richie smiled, pausing the game he turned his head and met his lips with Eddies, a quick peck before he ended up turning completely now facing the smaller boy. "Hey," Richie whispered onto Eddies lips, kissing him again and again.

Eddie pulled back, Richie grunted in protest; Eddie had something to say and Richie was going to listen dammit! "I want to talk." Eddie said. Richie's playful smile immediately disappeared, he was always assuming the worst. "Oh.." Richie trailed off. "It's nothing bad, fuckwad." Eddie said, playfully shoving Richie's shoulder. "Just wanted to know if um," Eddie was nervous, he was going to ask Richie to prom, he didn't even know if Richie wanted to go to prom, let alone with him. Eddie wasn't sure what they were, they'd never really talked about it. I mean they'd been fucking around a bit, but this was way too personal to just be a "friends with benefits" kind of thing.

"Just spit it out Ed's," Richie interrupted.

"Hey don't call me that, and it was dumb, don't worry about it." Eddie said. Richie wasn't going o give up that easily though, Eddie couldn't just leave him hanging. "C'mon Eddie, you can tell me anything, you know that." Richie said, placing his hand on Eddie's cheek. God he could melt into that embrace. Eddie let out a long huff of air. _fine_. he got out of Richie's embrace and sat on the bed, Richie joined him. "Doyouwanttogotopromwithmeitsokayifyoudon'tIcompletleyunderstand-" Eddie spit out, talking even faster than usual if that was even possible. Richie looked at Eddie dumbfounded, Clearly confused as to what Eddie was trying to say.

"Speak up Eddie, I don't understand gibberish," Richie Teased.

"Do you want to go to Prom together?" Eddie finally said, avoiding all eye contact as humanly possible. A long moment passed, no reply, abso-fucking-lutely nothing. tears caught Eddies eyes. "That was stupid I-I should go," Eddie said, getting up and grabbing his things. Richie stopped Eddie before he could leave, grabbing onto his hand. Eddie tried to let go, but Richie's grip was tight. "Eds, look at me." Richie said, some sadness in his voice. Eddie looked up at the taller boy , surprised to see tears in Richie's eyes. "You'd actually want to go with me?" Richie asked, no one has ever wanted him like this before. Eddie scoffed, Richie could be so daft sometimes. "Yes Rich, I like you okay! I really like you and I don't want to be just friends or fuck buddies or whatever you want to call it, I just- Will you go to prom with me?"

Richie just smiled, that bastard, Eddie thought, always so smug. Richie pulled Eddie close and pulled him into a kiss, he didn't have words. Eddie smiled into the kiss tangling his fingers in Richie's black curls. Fuck, this was it, this is everything Richie wanted. Richie pulled Eddie even closer, one hand gripping Eddies waist the other cupping his face. Richie pulled away with a breathless smile. "Fuck yes I'll go to prom with you." Eddie smiled at that, "I'll have to cancel my plans with your mom though," Richie Joked.

"Fuck you," Eddie bit back.

•••

Tonight was prom, a night to remember,

Bev was going with bill, Stanley had no date and took a lot of convincing to tag along, mike wasn't going to the party and Ben, well, he was third wheeling Beverly and Bill.

Eddie was at Richie's place getting ready. It was a hassle to convince his mom to let him go to prom it was an even bigger hassle to convince her that he would be fine getting ready at Richie's place.

Richie pushed Eddie down on his bed, kissing him into the mattress, Eddie was tangling his fingers in Richie's wet hair with one hand and Pulling Richie down by the hoodie with the other. Their chests were pressed together, legs intertwined and sheets messed (not that Richie ever made his bed anyway.) They kissed until they were breathless, lips swollen and hair messy. After awhile Eddie made his way on top of Richie, laying on his chest, playing with Richie's hoodie strings listening to his heartbeat. Meanwhile Richie finger combed through Eddie's hair, studying Eddies beauty. "This is so nice." Richie said, breaking the serene silence. Eddie let out a muffled mmm sound into Richie's Hoodie, he was almost falling asleep.

It was three hours until prom started but they seemed to be quite content to just stay there and bask in each others presence. The evening glow poured in the window, the sun was going to set. Eddie had fallen asleep on Richie's chest. Richie just let him sleep, he always seemed tired these days. Richie admired the boy on his chest, God he never thought he would have this, he smiled to himself, planting a kiss on the top of Eddies head.

•••

It had been an hour, Eddie was still fast asleep, Richie's arm was getting numb, it was time to wake the boy up. "Edwardo," Richie said, pushing on Eddie's shoulder, nothing. "Eddie spaghetti, wake up." Richie called again, earning a grunt from Eddie. "Eddie if you don't wake up right now, I swear to god, I'll fuck your mom."

"Shut up." Eddie grumbled, he lifted his head so that he could look up at Richie.

"We have to get ready, or we're gonna be late."Richie said to a now grumpy Eddie. Eddie slowly sat up wiping the drool off his mouth, Richie looked down to see a spot of drool on his hoodie. "c'mon now i'm gonna get spaghetti-itis," Richie joked pointing at the spot. Eddie just rolled his eyes and got off the bed. Eddie tugged off his shirt and grabbed his white dress shirt, he was unsure still, not only about partying, but about the whole gay-prom-date sort of thing.

"What do you think they're going to say? Y'know seeing you and me at prom together," Eddie asked buttoning up his shirt. Richie just smiled, he wasn't so worried. " I think that they'll say: Wow! Eddie's boyfriend is hot."

"Boyfriend?" Eddie asked, were they boyfriends now? Richie walked over to Eddie, fitting their hand together. Eddie looked down at their hands, his breath hitched. "Well I mean, If you want too." Richie looked down at Eddie, "I'd love that." Eddie confessed, tilting his head up asking for a kiss, which Richie happily returned. "Y'know," Richie stared, pulling away from the kiss. "If you don't want to be called my boyfriend, I could always call you my bang buddy."

Eddie rolled his eyes, "Fuck off," He teased back. "We have to get ready."

Richie and Eddie were both sporting a classic black and white tuxedo with matching corsages. Eddie took a step back from the mirror, adjusting his tie. "What do you think Rich?"

"You look hot." Richie said walking up to Eddie, placing his hands on either side of the smaller boys hips. Eddie was blushing but he wasn't going to give Richie that kind of satisfaction. "Beep beep Richie." Richie sighed, " I was just stating facts," Eddie shook his head lovingly, Richie never knew when to shut up and Eddie loved him for that...Sometimes. "What ever Rich, we should be leaving now."

•••

Richie and Eddie met up with the other losers outside of the venue. "Where are your d-dates?" Bill asked the pair. fuck. Had they forgotten to come out to their best friends? "Uhh" Richie looked at Eddie, who looked just as surprised. Eddie just laughed really loud, it was awful. "Really dude?" Richie whispered to Eddie, Eddie replied with a 'I don't fucking know!?' kind of look. Richie sighed loudly, looking at all his confused friends. "Okay well you see uhm, me and Eddie," Richie started, "Are y'know," Richie started gesturing, waving his hands around, trying to fill in the blanks, hoping that he some how could get out of this terrible situation. "Richie and I are dating okay! That's what this dumb ass was trying to say." Eddie interrupted, quite loudly. "Y-yeah what he said!" Richie said crossing his arms.

"I knew it! I fucking knew it! Bill you owe me Five bucks!" Stanley said breaking the silence, This was so out of Stanley's character that the losers seemed to be more shocked at his outburst than the whole coming out. Bill then grunted, pulling out his wallet, handing a five to Stanley.

"Come again?" Richie shook his head blinking slowly a couple times, not quite understanding the whole situation, nonetheless he was relived that his friends didn't seem to hate him. Everything would be okay.

"You fuckers couldn't make it anymore obvious, I mean you guys are practically glued together," Bev said, the losers agreed."O-okay then lets party!" Richie exclaimed, grabbing Eddies hand, The other losers just laughed and joined the couple inside.

Richie and Eddie sat down at one of the tables, sitting quietly and periodically sipping punch from tacky plastic cups; meanwhile the losers were dancing, all flailing arms and laughing, except for Stan, he was shuffling awkwardly to the music. Eddie and Richie just stared at each other, they should be dancing, and laughing. The nerves were too much, to be the only gay couple at the dance was a lot of pressure.

The music stopped, the Disc Jockey was putting a new record on. _God this is awkward_ , Richie thought. 'I Think We're Alone Now' by Tiffany started to play, Richie started to smile, he fucking loved this song. "Eds!!" he said over the loud music, "come dance." Richie got up offering Eddie his hand, Eddie took it, oh the things he does for Richie. Richie dragged Eddie onto the dance floor, never letting go of his hand.

They were terrible dancers, shuffling back and forth to the beat of the song, jumping and many breathless laughs. They felt careless in that moment and Richie was enamored, he loved the way Eddie bopped his head to the beat, his hair flopped around he would close his eyes, it was lovely. The music began to fade, Richie and Eddie were both red cheeked and out of breath. Richie stepped closer to Eddie so that he could her him. "Much gratitude for the dance sir Edward." he said in that God-awful posh British accent. "shut up." Eddie said.

He was so incredibly smitten.

Love of my life started playing, Richie raised his eyebrows, "shall we?" he asked. Eddie seemed unsure but this kind of thing only happened once in a lifetime. Eddie nodded, Richie pulled Eddie close. Eddie brought his hands around neck, and Richie placed his hands on either side of his boyfriends hips. They ignored all the looks that they were getting.

♫ love of my life don't leave me ♫

In this moment it was just them, swaying back and forth, foreheads pressed together, soft smiles and a few stolen kisses.

"Rich"

"Yeah?"

"I don't want this to end." Eddie confessed, looking into Richie's eyes.

"Me neither," Richie spoke on to Eddie's lips

Eddie and Richie kissed, strobe lights illuminating the moment, in this moment nothing else mattered, they were just two boys in love, loving out loud.

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW

"What are you faggots doing here huh? this isn't a place for people like you!" Some guy intervened. "Wha-," Richie said before getting decked in the face. "RICHIE!" Eddie screamed, being held back by two others

The guy pushed Richie to the ground, kicking him in the stomach, another guy kicked his head, Richie didn't even bother to fight back, is this what I deserve? Richie thought to himself. the last thing that Richie heard was Eddie's screams, then everything went black.

♫ you've taken my love and now desert me ♫

•••

"He probably has a concussion or-or maybe internal bleeding! we should take him to the hospital! why hasn't he woken up yet?" Eddie was freaking out.

"It'll be fine Ed's we'll figure this out." Bev said.

When Richie opened his eyes, he was no longer lying on the cold hard floor, he was at Bill's place. Richie grunted, trying to sit up. a harp pain came he clutched his side, it hurt.

"Don't try to move." Eddie said, tears in is eyes, he had Richie's head on his lap, he didn't want to leave his side. Beverly quietly left the room and joined the other losers.

"Eds?" Richie sniffled, he was letting his guard down, this should've never happened. "yes?" Eddie was crying, he was so glad that Richie was okay. "I'm so sorry, Eds." Richie said blankly as tears streamed down his bruised cheeks.

"This is all my f-fault," Richie said. Richie forced himself up, he sat on the sofa facing a crying Eddie who was sporting a black eye.

"Rich," Eddie whimpered, "It's not your fault, okay?" He gently placed his hand on Richie's cheek. Richie pulled away like a kid who just touched a hot iron "I-I should've never asked you to dance, I-I should've been more careful."

A sad "No." sounded from Eddie, "Hey, look at me," Eddie said. Richie looked up, it was hard to look, I caused this. Richie thought. "You didn't do anything wrong, we didn't do anything wrong, those were just some homophobic assholes, we're not the problem, they are." Eddie slowly placed his hand atop of Richie's, he didn't pull away this time.

"Your eye," was all Richie could say,

"It'll heal." Eddie replied.

"We'll be okay Rich." Eddie pulled Richie into a hug, Richie sobbed on Eddies shoulder, they just sat there for awhile, Eddie rubbed circles on Richie's back, trying to reassure him, _it will be okay, maybe not now, but soon._

"we will heal." Eddie whispered to Richie.


End file.
